ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrus (Brightman)
An Ultranoid, more commonly called 'Brightman'. Appearance True Form His true form is a mostly red Ultranoid with a silver face a green jewel on his chest. He has silver markings covering his shoulders, and connecting to the jewel on his chest. There is a red disc around his head, and atop his head is an antennae topped with an orange orb with a ring resembling a planet like Jupiter. His ears are pentagons with green crystals inside, and his eyes are almond shaped yellow domes. He also wears silver gloves and boots with red bracelets/anklets. Human Form His human form is that of pudgy middle aged man, with messy black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a white shirt with a blue jacket that is a size too small and jeans, which emphasize his gut. Personality Citrus can be considered an idiot, he walks about confident in his greatness, and refuses to understand why other people don't like him. His sense of fashion is several decades out of date, and he believes that he himself is a great hero who simply needs to be given a chance to show it, which is why he has gone about trying to create opportunities to show his greatness. He is also inconsiderate of his actions effect on others, or their well being. Citrus is something of a narcissist, ultimately only concerned with himself, and unwilling to face consequences for his actions, or admit fault. History Features * Eyes: Citrus' eyes can see across the EM Spectrum and far distances. * Skin: Citrus's hide can withstand conventional ballistic armaments, and can endure in outer space without issue. * Arms: Citrus' arms can be charged to hold large amounts of energy to enhance his strength. * Citrus Gloves and Boots: Devices which allow him to manipulate his stored energy and fly. * Bright Finder: The antennae atop his head. His warning light. It turns blue and beeps when he is weakened. It full purpose is to allow him FTL flight. It also absorbs Ionizing radiation to power him. * Cosmic Mark: The stone in his chest, it is a biomechanical cybernetic attachment that allows him to both size shift and copy a human form. Powers and Abilities * Bright/Citrus Beam: An orange beam that is fired...in whatever way Citrus feels like shooting, his gloves actually fire the beam, he just charges the energy. * Citrus Eyes: Citrus uses his gloves energy manipulation abilities to enhance his sight so he can see through walls * Citrus Flight: Citrus turns on his boots so he can fly. * Citrus Barrier: Citrus uses his gloves to turn his energy into a shield to protect himself. * Bright/Citrus Circular: Citrus makes a ring of energy to throw at his foe and cut them. * Bright/Citrus Slash: Citrus shoots an arc shaped shot of energy from his hands thanks to his gloves. * Bright/Citrus Power: Citrus charges his body to enhance his strength and durability. It is essentially what he does before he uses his gloves to perform an attack. * Citrus Way: He uses his Bright Finder to create a wormhole to traverse space. * Citrus Change: He uses his Cosmic Mark to change his size. It is also how he changes between human and giant form. Trivia *His name Citrus is thanks to User Furnozilla, who based it on the word 'hypocrite'. *Like Ultraseven, his human form is the copy of a human's appearance. However, the human whose form he borrowed, is actually handsome in appearance compared to him, as he takes care of himself. Category:SolZen321 Category:Other Heroes Category:Fan Villain Category:Metaverse Series